I Hear A Symphony
by C.A. Turner
Summary: Getting ready for a concert
1. I Hear A Symphony

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and the rest of the Power Rangers aren't mine. Saban has 'em. I Hear A Symphony and Stoned Love are the property of Diana Ross & the Supremes. That's all she wrote, folks. _

I HEAR A SYMPHONY/STONED LOVE  
by C.A. TURNER 

Classic Motown was playing in Trini Kwan's dormroom, the one she shared with Kimberly Hart, her childhood friend. Kim was a nervous wreck, because she was getting ready for a date with another childhood friend, Zack Taylor. A romance had since blossomed, and Trini sometimes wondered to herself -What in the world took these two so long to get together?- 

Kim, for the most part, was changing outfits with lightning speed, and coming out every 5 minutes, asking Trini if Zack would like it. 

"Kimberly, calm down! You're talking about a guy who's known you since Kindergarten. He's dating you, not your outfit!" Trini told her. 

At this point, a song came on by the Supremes. It seemed to calm Kim down, and help her get into her upcoming date. To Kim, it fit their relationship. 

_You've given me a true love,                                                                                                                                                           And every day I thank you love,                                                                                                                                                   For giving back so new,                                                                                                                                                                    So inspiring, so inviting.                                                                                                                                                         Whenever you're near, I hear a symphony,                                                                                                                                         A tender melody, pulling me closer, closer to your arms,                                                                                                                  And suddenly(I hear a symphony) your lips are touching mine,                                                                                                      I'm feeling so divine, 'til I leave the past behind                                                                                                                           I'm lost in a world made for you and me._

Kim grinned, and decided on a outfit. "This night is gonna be great!" the former Pink Ranger squealed 

* * *

Whenever you're near, I hear a symphony,                                                                                                                                  play sweet and tenderly, every time your lips meet mine, now baby,                                                                                                you bring a joy within, don't let this feeling end, let it go on and on and on, my baby.

Outside at the restaurant, Zack & Kimberly decided to dine under the stars, and simply enjoy each other's company. Zack looked deep into Kim's eyes, and smiled softly. Kim grinned. "What's up?" she asked. 

"All the time I've known you, any and all songs by Diana Ross & the Supremes play in my head. They tend to be some of my faves." 

"Mine too. Zack, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I can't help but wonder how Tommy feels about this." 

"I feel the same about Angela. I hear she and Shawn are together now. Kinda get the feeling they deserve each other." 

"Shawn? That's the guy who gave Tanya nothing but grief when she went out with him. But, then again, maybe he's changed. Speaking of change, let's do that with this subject. Ready for the concert?" Kim asked. 

"You bet, I can't wait! The Supremes reuniting! Let's book!" an excited Zack shouted. 

* * *

Those tears that fill my eyes; I cry not for myself                                                                                                                          But for those who've never felt the joy we've felt                                                                                                                  Whenever you're near, I hear a symphony Each time you speak to me,                                                                                               I hear a tender Rhapsody of love                                                                                                                                                   Now, Baby, as you stand holding me, whispering how much you care,                                                                                               A thousand violins fill the air

The concert was everything they both hoped. Outside Kim's door, the strains of 'Stoned Love' came from inside. Kim & Zack were lost inside each other. For them, 'I Hear A Symphony was still playing as they kissed each other tenderly.

 _Don't let this moment end,                                                                                                                                                                                      keep standing close to me,                                                                                                                                                             Oh, so good to me, baby, baby,                                                                                                                                             Whenever you're near, I hear a symphony, a tender melody..._

_

* * *

_

**_STONED LOVE                                                                                                                                                                         THE SUPREMES_**

_ Now, I wanna tell you of a great love                                                                                                                                                 It will light up, it will surely light up darkened worlds, if you just believe,                                                                                Stoned Love   
A love for each other will bring fighting to an end                                                                                                               Forgiving one another, time after time, doubt creeps in,                                                                                                               But like the sun lights up the sky with a message from above,                                                                                                           I find no other greater symbol of love                                                                                                                                            Don't you hear the wind blowing                                                                                                                                                 Stoned Love, oh yeah                                                                                                                                                                     I tell you I can find no other                                                                                                                                                          Stoned love                                                                                                                                                                                    Well, life is so short, with the present time at hand                                                                                                                                And if you're young at heart, rise up and take your stand,                                                                                                             Unto the man by your shoulder,                                                                                                                                                      so the world must begin,                                                                                                                                                                   I pray for peace, and love, Amen   
can't you hear the wind blowing                                                                                                                                                   stoned love                                                                                                                                                                                             I tell you I can find no other                                                                                                                                                        stoned love   
If a war between our nations begins                                                                                                                                                Will the love between our brothers & sisters last?                                                                                                                          On and on and on and...                                                                                                                                                            Can't you hear the wind blowing                                                                                                                                               stoned love, oh yeah,                                                                                                                                                                            I tell you I can find no other, hmmm                                                                                                                                           Stoned love..._

The End 


	2. Take Good Care Of Her

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ The Power Rangers arten't mine, they're Saban's. This is the first in a trilogy of fics with songs by (don't laugh, at least I rather proudly admit I'm a fan)The Partridge Family. This is from Tommy's point of view, and these 3 songs come from the Partridge Family album titled 'Notebook'..._

TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER by C.A. TURNER 

Even though they had long since broken up, and he was now happy with Kat Hilliard, the news still hit Tommy Oliver like a ton of bricks.

-Kim...& Zack? Why does this upset me, much less suprise me? I shouldn't expect her to be pining for me, but I didn't expect this. Jason, or Billy, maybe, but...-

Kimberly Hart & Kat were talking at the Youth Center. Both had long since become good friends, and had went shopping with Trini Kwan. Tommy, however, felt that he and Zack had some things to talk about.

Tommy didn't have that long to wait. Zack Taylor was standing in the doorway of the Youth Center. Although still friendly, Zack's tone was cautious. "Heard you wanted to talk. What's up?

* * *

In the parking lot, instead of fists flying, jokes were being told, and a honest, heartfelt talk was taking place. Zack was talking about Angela, & Tommy told him about his time with Kimberly. At this time, Ernie had the radio on a '70's station, and the Partridge Family's 'Take Good Care Of Her' came on. "Man, talk about ironic. I know I don't have to tell you that, Zack. I can tell. You love Kim. With every inch of your being. So why do I feel so...uneasy?"

"'Cause in a way, you still love her. Not like you once did, but, a small part of you will always be connected to her. Just like me and Angela." Zack then broke off when he saw Tommy start to snicker. He was about to do the same. "You know, Tommy, you & Kim..."

"You & Angela..." Tommy started.

As one, they said "I always thought she was wrong for you!" This was followed by another series of guffaws, broken up by Kim, Kat, Trini, & Billy Cranston, Trini's main squeeze. "We're going for pizza, wanna come?" Billy asked.

As one, the 2 said "What are we waiting for?"

Zack walked over to Kimberly and wrapped his arms around her. Kim asked "You and Tommy get everything squared away?"

"Yup. One thing. How do you feel about it. Tommy, I mean?"

"Well, Zack, I do love him, a part of me always will, but you should know this: I am completely, honestly, & totally in love with you, and that's that.

The kiss she gave him sealed it right there.

* * *

**_TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER                                                                                                                                              THE PARTRIDGE FAMILY                                                                                                                                                     _**

_ Looks like I lost the only love I ever knew                                                                                                                                                  I can see it in the way she looks at you                                                                                                                                     Before you take her hand and slowly walk away                                                                                                                                                                         There's one thing I got to say                                                                                                                                                          Now you've got my baby, better treat her like a lady,                                                                                                                Take good care of her                                                                                                                                                                          And you better always love her, never leave her for another,                                                                                                      Take good care of her                                                                                                                                                                    Even though I lost and you're the better man,                                                                                                                                  I'll try to swallow all my pride and shake your hand                                                                                                                                But I'll be watching you and every move you make                                                                                                                                   And I've just got one thing to say                                                                                                                                                Now you've got my baby, better treat her like a lady                                                                                                                                         Take good care of her                                                                                                                                                                                And you better always love her, never leave her for another                                                                                                                        Take good care of her                                                                                                                                                                                         Better treat her right, love her day and night,                                                                                                                                            always make her feel that you care                                                                                                                                                                  Better be around for when she's feeling down,                                                                                                                                 'cause if you treat her wrong, I'll be there                                                                                                                                         Now you've got my baby, better treat her like a lady,                                                                                                                     Take good care of her…_

The End 


	3. Brown Eyes

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Saban, The Partridge Family. #2 in this trilogy(7 in all)_

BROWN EYES by C.A. TURNER 

At a fancy Italian restaurant, Kimberly Hart & Zack Taylor were having dinner with Jason Lee Scott & Cynthia Harrell. It had been 6 months since the couples had gotten together, & Zack had a special present for Kim.

Kimberly looked inside and saw a portable cd player, and a collection of '70's & '80's cds. One particularly caught her eye: The Partridge Family Sound Magazine. She picked it up and looked at the cover.

"Play the 2nd song. It tells you how I feel." Zack told her.

Quickly putting the headphones on, she put the cd in, and played no. 2. The music began, & the words Kim heard made her fall for Zack all over again...

* * *

**_cBROWN EYES_ **                                                                                                                                                                      **_THE PARTRIDGE FAMILY_**

_Brown eyes, you're beautiful, and you're all mine_                                                                                                                                                    _I want you like you want me all the time,_                                                                                                                                                                     _Don't say that you don't want me. Don't make me run away,_                                                                                                                                   _'Cause I need that something you bring me everyday_                                                                                                                  _Brown eyes you're beautiful, and this song's for you _                                                                                                                         _I wrote this song that I'm singing just for you_                                                                                                                                                     _If words could paint a picture, there'd be no more to say,  _                                                                                                                                        _And I'd be the greatest painter on this old world today_                                                                                                                                 _And I know what I feel, and I know that it's real, and I feel it everyday,_                                                                                              _And I'm not gonna lay no story on you, girl, if I know it wasn't the truth,_                                                                                                    _'Cause you must know by now I wrote this song for you._                                                                                                                       _Brown eyes, you're beautiful, and you're all mine, _                                                                                                                                          _I know you want me like I want you all the time,_                                                                                                                              _And if you're not sure I love you the second on your mind, _                                                                                                                                    _Listen to the song I'm singing, I'll sing it one more time _                                                                                                                     _Brown eyes, _                                                                                                                                                                                          _You're beautiful and you're mine _                                                                                                                                                                        _Brown eyes, _                                                                                                                                                                                                     _I love you all the time_                                                                                                                                                                                _Brown eyes, _                                                                                                                                                                              _you're beautiful, and you're mine./c_

* * *

Kim threw her arms around Zack andkissed him right there before dinner was served. Jason wrapped his arms around Cynthia and asked "You know I feel the same way. I am crazy about you."

"Same here, Jason. I'm glad I came to Angel Grove. I wouldn't have met you otherwise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Cynthia broke it off when the Chicken Parmigana & the beef Lasagna came to the table. Kim & Zack, however, still kissed for another 2 minutes.

When they were done, Jason asked about their trip to 6 flags tomorrow. "I know Tanya & Adam were talking a mile a minute about it."

"So were Rocky & Karone. They've been together a lot lately." Kim chuckled. Kim & Zack's eyes met again, and stayed on each other for the rest of the meal.

The End 


	4. Together We're Better

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ The Power Rangers aren't mine, they're Saban's. Together We're Better belongs to the Partridge Family, from their album 'Notebook'. I have never been to a Six Flags, so I'm just flying by the seat of my pants here. _

TOGETHER WE'RE BETTER by C.A. TURNER 

**_SIX FLAGS AMUSEMENT PARK:_**

Having a weekend away from college courses, Zack Taylor & Kimberly Hart, Jason Lee Scott & Cynthia Harrell, Tommy Oliver & Kat Hilliard, Billy Cranston & Trini Kwan, Adam Park & Tanya Sloan, Rocky DeSantos & Karone, & Andros & Cassie Chan were letting off some steam. Zack & Kim went off to the Tunnel of Love. "Zack. Have you and Angela been able to move on? She & I don't seem to be...how should I say this...at least _civil_ towards each other." Kim asked. 

"Well, if she has something against it, that's her problem. The way she was acting, it was over between the 2 of us a long time ago. If she can't move on, then, she's got some real problems. Besides, why would I want to be with someone who treats me like a hired hand or a substitute? I don't need that. I need...and want...most importantly... love you. No one can take that away from either of us. As far as I'm concerned, there is no one else." Zack said passioniately. 

Cuddling up closer to him, Kim smiled "You're right. It's you and me, kid, from here on out. Tommy's part of my history, but that's all he is now: history. Come here." 

They started kissing before the ride started.

* * *

Likewise, Trini & Billy were taking a walk through the grounds, finally deciding on 'Batman: The Ride.' Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me' came on over the park's loudspeaker. "Guess what? Rocky & Karone are planning to go out more. Cynthia had a feeling they'd hit it off, and she was right." Billy told her. 

"I definitely think she and Jason are perfect. She's been able to calm him down some. He's mad about her. On the subject of pairs, how're Adam & Tanya doing?" Trini asked. 

"It looks like they've worked out whatever problems they've had, and moved forward. And so have Andros & Cassie." Billy told her. 

This suprised Trini. "Andros & Cassie? I never would have believed it! But, then again, my cousin always was kind of a free spirit. Andros, he's always so serious. I guess Cassie can help him lighten up a little. 

"On the subject...how about Rocky & Karone? Of all of us, Rocky was the least interested in romance, now this. I think he needs this." 

Trini steered the conversation back to themselves. "How about us? Do you think we'll still be together?" 

"Together, married happily, for about 100 years or eternity. Trini Kwan, there is no one else for me. I love you, and only you." 

And if there were any doubts left, the kiss wiped them out.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Fireworks were blasting in the sky over Six Flags. Jason & Cynthia were talking and giggling, Tommy & Kat watched the show, along with Tanya & Adam, Billy & Trini, Rocky & Karone, & Andros & Cassie were sharing a late pizza together. 

The song 'Together We're Better' was playing for a special pyrotechnic display. This song mirrored exactly what Zack & Kimberly were feeling. The song said it all, as they looked into each other's eyes. 

And, shadowed by the fireworks, their kiss said it all, too.

* * *

**_TOGETHER WE'RE BETTERÂ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  THE PARTRIDGE FAMILY_**

_Last night, you know I couldn't sleep, Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â wouldn't sleep,Â  _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _Tossin' & turnin' about Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Thinking about the way it's been, hey it's been, _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _So hard to figure out _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _We go on sneakin' around, smoky places, all over town,_ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _We go home and talk over, baby you know, it's gettin' me down_. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _'Cause we're one step short of our heaven,_ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _and we won't stop short 'til we get there together,_Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Â _Together, baby, we're better,_ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _On our own we're fine, but united, we're dynamite _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _One step short of our heaven,_ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _and we won't stop short 'til we get there together Â _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _Together, baby we're better, we're better together, Â Â _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _Together we're better_

_You and me, sneaking around,Â  _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _meetin' in shadows, hidin' away,_ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _'Till we're free to stay together, _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _all of the time, baby all the way _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _'Cause we're one step short of our heaven, _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _and we won't stop short 'til we get there together_ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _Together, baby we're better, _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _On our own we're fine, but united we're dynamite_ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _One step short of our heaven, _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _and we won't stop short 'til we get there together, _Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _Together, baby, we're better, we're better together,_ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _Together we're better._ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â _One step short of our heaven..._

The End 


End file.
